The Fox and the Raccoon
by The Demons' Little Shipper
Summary: [GaaNaru] Naruto, a fox humanoid with a good life. He has a loving, protective master, friends, and a grumpy neighbor who's a hunter out to him but never will due to his master. Though, then he gets a nighttime thief that eats most of the farm animals' food and ruins his and the neighbor's yards. Naruto never expected to befriend the thief, let alone fall in love with him!
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! I know, another story! I like this one! Hope you do too!**

* * *

Have you ever heard of the story, "The Fox and the Hound?" How about, "The Fox and the Raccoon?"  
Well then, I'll tell you the story...

Once upon a time, in a world of humanoid pets and wildlife, lived an orphaned, humanoid fox by the name of Naruto. With the body of a thin, teenage human male, ears and tail of a fox, and a happy, energetic personality, he made a perfect pet. The fox lived on a farm with his owner, Tsunade, a woman in her late 40s. The farm was located at the center of a forest, next to a river and a lake.

They had one neighbor, a hunter with two hound dogs, Jiraiya. The hunter and the woman didn't get along so well, mostly because the woman was hot-headed and the hunter was a pervert, so when the two got into a conversation, which was very rare, it usually turned into an argument ending with the slamming of doors or an angry hunter going out to shoot to calm himself.

Naruto would watch the two argue from the window then go comfort his master. In return, Tsunade would let him outside for a limited amount of time. The fox was usually in his fox form, they can change whenever they please into either their fox form or their humanoid form, so he was let out rarely for Tsunade feared Jiraiya would shoot her precious pet.

Though, in the rare times he was let out, he'd wander around the forest, sure to not go very far from home. He'd talk to his other humanoid friends like Sakura, a bunny, but she's kind of a meanie to Naruto and made fun of his domestic life style. Then there's also Hinata, a quiet mouse that was very sweet to Naruto but could be quite shy, Shikamaru, a lazy turtle who likes to sleep and watch the sky, Choji, best friends with Shikamaru, a "big boned" groundhog that loved to eat, and then Shino, a nearly mute mole that liked to observe insects. They all got along well, minus the whole Sakura and Naruto thing.

Naruto's life was near perfect, he had friends, a loving master, and no problems at all. Until a night time trouble maker comes into his life. The trouble maker was a thief that came out at night to steal food from the cows and chickens, and get into the garbage, and pull the laundry off of the lines. It was in that night, when Naruto went to catch the thief, that he befriended the thief and fell head over heels for him.

* * *

**Please review! I feed off of reviews! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here ya go! Chapter one!**

**REVIEW POR FAVOR!**

* * *

Naruto scurried outside happily. Tsunade rewarded him with a whole hour of outdoor time and he wanted to see his friends. He found them all at the river, Shika was laying on his shell staring at the sky, Choji laying next to him eating berries,  
and Sakura was in the river water with Hinata. Naruto got a mischievous look on his face. He snuck up on the little turtle and swiped his paws at him, making the turtle spin wildly on his shell.

"Hi Shika!" The fox exclaimed and laughed as the turtle spinned. When Shika stopped moving he groaned and looked at the fox with unfocused eyes.

"Hello Naruto." He said gloomily then rolled over to his feet and walked over to the river. His body had gotten very dry from just laying there. Naruto gave Choji a smile then sat next to him.

"I see Shika's being his lazy self. How has every thing been, it's been nearly a month since I last saw you guys." Suddenly Shino sprouted up from the ground, right below the fox as to use his shadow as shade.

"Things have been fine as always, but there has been some chatter that there is a new comer inside the forest. They say he's from the forest closest to Suna." Naruto's ears perked up from the interesting news. A new comer, he thought, I wonder what kind of animal he is.

Choji nodded then spoke up. "Yeah, Sakura said she's seen him around, but I doubt she has. She even says he's as cool as Sasuke." Sasuke was a dark wolf that almost all the females swooned over, and Naruto honestly could not see what they saw in him, he was a cold hearted bastard anyway.

Sakura looked over to them with a glare. Oops, the fox thought, forgot she could hear us. The bunny hopped over in, what Naruto would call, a bitchy way.

"I'll have you know I did see him and he is just as awesome as Sasuke, and don't bother asking what kind he is, I won't tell!" She glared. Naruto's ears flattened.

"But Sakura~! Why won't you tell!?"

"Because."

"That's not a valued answer." Shino said, he was a bit curious as well.

Hinata then scuddled over with Shikamaru.

"Well," She paused seeing Sakura's warning glare, but decided to ignore the bunny and continue, "I heard he was a-"

"NARUTO~!" Tsunade's voice sounded. Naruto let out a groan and a sigh, how is it she was already calling him? It hasn't been an hour yet! He looked at Hinata urgently.

"Come on, tell me quick!" He rushed out.

"I-I heard h-he was a-a r-"

"NARUTO~!"

"Sorry, I guess you'll have to tell me next time I get to come out. Whenever that'll be...Bye guys!" Naruto ran off in the direction of home. When he got there he found Tsunade outside by her truck filled with jugs of milk and cartons of eggs. He ran to her and rubbed himself all over her legs, purring loudly.

"Sorry Naruto that I had to shorten your time, but I have to go into town and I don't want to leave you out there." She walked over to the house and opened the door. "Go on now, the television's on incase you want to watch it. I'll be back."

With that she was off, leaving Naruto to look out the window and watch her leave.

* * *

**REVIEEEEEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this one is so short! REVIEW!**

* * *

Tsunade came back three hours later, and she and Naruto went to bed. When they woke up, Tsunade went outside to see the laundry all over the place, the garbage as well, and the cows and chickens in a ruckus. Naruto looked out the window and watched as she calmed the animals then began to clean the yard up.

"I wonder who could have done this..." He mumbled to himself. Tsunade looked mad too, her face was red and she looked like she was going to punch the living day lights out of someone. Naruto saw something move out of the corner of his eye, it was Jiraiya. His yard looked the same as Tsunade's, and he looked furious. He marched over to Tsunade with clenched hands, and Tsunade simply put her hands on her hips.

"It was that damned fox of yours, I know it!" He yelled then looked at Naruto through the window. The fox folded his ears back in fear and lowered his head. "Let me at that damn thing, I'll kill it!"

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Tsunade yelled. "Now get back over to your cabin and stop blaming my Naruto for things! My yard's like that too, you see, so he obviously didn't do it!"

Jiraiya, with a red face, stomped back over to his home, but as he did so Tsunade added one more thing.

"AND FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, CLEAN YOUR YARD!"

Naruto snickered at that then went to watch the television Tsunade left on for him.

A day later of boredom and it was time for bed. The next morning they woke to the same mess in the yard and half the animal feed was gone. After seeing this again, Naruto promised to catch the thief.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto stayed awake that night, watching out the window for anything. He was nearly asleep when he heard a crash that sounded like one of the milk jugs falling. He scurried to the back door in the kitchen, it was one of those screen doors that opened with a little push lever. He jumped onto one of the chairs, then the table, then finally the counter. He went to the door and jumped at the handle, successfully pushing it down and opening the door.

He, being a little smart, shoved a rock in the door to keep it from closing. He quietly snuck over to the barn and peeked his head in the cracked door. He saw a milk jug knocked over with the milk spilled everywhere. He slowly went in cautiously, and observed the scene.

Suddenly something attacked him, scratching up his body and biting at every spot the attacker could get at. Naruto tried to fight back, but the attacker pinned him down by the back of his neck with a low growl.

The fox whimpered and relaxed his body as a sign of giving up. Oh god, Naruto thought, I'm going to be food, I won't be able to see my friends ever again or Tsunade! At the thought, tears sprouted into his eyes. The lock on his neck was released and he turned his head slightly to look at the one who attacked him. It was a raccoon, large and soaked in what Naruto would guess as milk. The raccoon glared down at him, it's sharp teeth showing.

The raccoon backed away a bit, letting Naruto scurry away in fear. His mind was full of thoughts and he wasn't exactly thinking straight, making him back away right into a corner of the barn. The attacker stalked closer with a snarl, then it began to go into its humanoid form. He had crimson hair, a fairly muscular body, a scar in the shape of the "love" kanji on the left side of his forehead, the ears and tail of a raccoon, and if Naruto looked down more...the man was..._very _well endowed.

The man scowled at the little fox then bent over and picked it up by the scruff of its neck.

"Well, turn into your humanoid form before I feed you to the wolves!" The redhead growled, Naruto took notice on how pleasurably deep and coarse his voice was. Naruto whimpered again then wiggled out of the man's grasp. When he fell to the ground he quickly changed into his second form. A thin, petite fourteen year old body, with long, bright blonde hair, whiskered cheeks, beautiful cerulean eyes, and his fox tail and ears.

Naruto, after transforming, quickly covered his private areas with his hands.

"You aren't going to kill me...are you?" Naruto asked weakly, his ears flat and his head slightly lowered. The raccoon walked over to him, making the fox tremble.

"Leave before I do kill you." Naruto didn't need to be told twice, he bolted toward the barn door, but stopped and looked back before he left, earning him a growl from the raccoon.

"P-please refrain from destroying my owner's yard, a-and the neighbor's t-too. Please, that's all I ask before I go." The fox spoke softly. The raccoon's eyes narrowed, and he gave some sort of grunt which Naruto took as a "fine".

He gave the redhead a little smile, then ran off to his home, leaving the raccoon to stare at where the fox was standing. His lips twitched, and he went back to stealing food from the farm animals.

* * *

**Review please! Woohoo we meet the night time thief!**


	5. Chapter 5

** ! THIS IS URGENT !**

**Okay guys there has been a small problem that I hadn't realized that happened, but turns out I screwed chapter three up so you might want to go back and read it again cuz I fixed it! Thanks to**

**namv**

**he or she reviewed and reported a confusing part in which I checked out and found the issue! Thank you once more! Here is chapter five**

When Naruto woke up he quickly scurried to the window of his bedroom. He smiled when he saw that the yard was spotless. Then he looked over to the other's yard...which was an utter mess. He sighed, well at least he did half of the favor. Suddenly the hunter's door slammed open and Jiraiya came out with his face redder than a tomato.

"YOUR FUCKING FOX WAS AT IT AGAIN!" He yelled, making Naruto flinch. Then the arguing between Tsunade and Jiraiya began, and honestly, Naruto was getting real sick of it. He sighed then scuttled to the door, headed downstairs to the kitchen, successfully opened the door once more, and ran into the woods. He went to the river and found Shikamaru laying there once more. The lazy turtle looked over at him.

"What's with you, you seem depressed."

"Tsunade and Jiraiya are at it again, it's getting really annoying." Naruto replied as he laid down on his stomach with his head low. Shikamaru hummed then set his gaze back to the sky.

"They eventually stop..."

"I suppose you're right. Welp, bye Shika, I know Tsunade will be looking for me, so I'll see you 'round."

"Bye." Shikamaru responded lazily, as he watched the happy go lucky blonde scurry away. He just shook his head.

Naruto, as he was scuttling home, ran into one person he really wished he hadn't. Jiraiya Sannin. Wonderful right? The fox looked up into a content face with big, frightened eyes. The fox's fur stuck up in the air from fear. Please don't skin me alive, please don't skin me alive! Naruto thought. But Jiraiya just stared at him for a bit then walked over the fox.

Naruto's fur went down and his body stopped subconsciously trembling. He let out a sigh of relief and started back home again. He got back only to find Tsunade's truck gone and a note on the door, that was slightly open for him. He deadpanned and gave a little growl.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start as he had heard a bang noise. He looked around his small room, nothing seemed to have fallen. Maybe Tsunade was home! Naruto jumped off his bed, rushed to the front door and peared out the mail slot. Her truck still wasn't there and it was already dark out. Where could she be? Was she hurt?!

He then heard another bang, not louder than the first though. He realized it had come from the barn, the raccoon must be back. He snuck over the kitchen again and used the same method to get out as he had done last time.

He quietly walked over to the barn entrance and peeked his head in, he saw a striped tail waving around a little ways away in one of the cow stalls. He slowly scuffled over behind the raccoon, who he could now see was drinking up the cattle's milk from another fallen canister. The raccoon was also eating up the grain, seeds, and berries left for the animals. Though, Naruto just sat there and watched the other eat. Then he decided to speak.

"How much can you eat!?" He exclaimed, making the raccoon jump. The raccoon whipped around with his teeth bared, growling. Naruto held still in his position, but his puffed out tail gave him away, he was scared.

"I thought I told you to leave." The bigger growled out.

"You said that last night, you didn't say anything about never returning. Besides, I kind of, you know, live here." Naruto answered, being a wiseass. The other growled louder and began to slowly get closer, in which Naruto scooted away from him with each little advance.

"Get out!" The raccoon yelled. Then the cow in the stall behind them got spooked from his sudden outburst. The cow kicked her hind legs all over the place, all the while kicking the raccoon in the arm, causing a gash to appear along with some bruising. Naruto and the raccoon went away from the cow as to let it calm down. When it finally did, the coon scowled at the large animal then began to leave.

Naruto hurried over to him, getting in his way to stop him.

"Wait, you can follow me indoors and I'll fix that wound up for you." Naruto said politely. The coon just gave a glare and low growl before he nudged the fox over and continued out the barn. The fox angrily pouted then got in the raccoon's way again.

"Look, you follow me this instant or I _will_ make that wound a whole lot worse!" He threatened. The other narrowed his eyes at him, but waddled his way over to the back door. Naruto smiled and led him in. He took the rock out of the door then turned to his guest. "Can you change into your humanoid form for me? Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

Naruto went off to the bathroom, changed into his humanoid form, and grabbed his robe from the door hooks to cease his state of undress. He opened the bathroom closet and pulled out another, clean and folded robe he and Tsunade had as an extra, just in case, and then went into one of the cabinets to grab medical supplies. He ran back to the kitchen to see the naked, redheaded man sitting on the counter top. He blushed then handed the, now smirking, redhead the extra robe.

"Let me see your arm." The redhead put out his wounded arm and let the blonde fix it up. He winced a couple times from the cleaning, the chemicals did sting. Once finished with the cleansing, Naruto rubbed some ointment on the wound then wrapped it up. "There you go!" Naruto exclaimed once he was done.

The redhead examined the work while the blonde put every thing away. He looked up from his arm and took a good look of the house. It was small, enough to fit about three people and a pet. Speaking of pets, Naruto came walking back in.

"Um would you like to maybe stay here for the night? I have a trundle bed you can sleep on. Come on!" Naruto started tugging the redhead to his room before he even said anything. When the coon thought about it, he really hadn't slept in a real bed in a long time. So why pass this offer up, the blonde wasn't any type of threat, and if he did try anything, the coon could take him. Besides, the fox wasn't very strong. When they arrived in the blonde's room, the man looked around. The room was small, it only fit a trundle bed, small side table, and a dresser, but it wasn't so bad.

Naruto pulled out the bed for his guest and got pillows, sheets, and a quilt. Naruto made the bed for him too, which the redhead saw as very mother, wife-ish, and woman like, but he surprisingly didn't mind. He was never a big fan of women.

"Okie dokie," Naruto said as he climbed into his own bed after shutting the door, still dressed in nothing but the robe. He's slept more undressed several times so it wasn't minded, "By the way, you never told me your name."

"Gaara." The coon said monotonously as he too got into bed.

"Well aren't you a talker." Naruto said sarcastically before flicking the lights off by the switch right by his bed. He settled into his bed and closed his eyes, but smiled when he remembered something. "I'm Naruto, by the way." Gaara just hummed in response.

"Goodnight, Gaara." Naruto whispered softly, with a small smile.

A low, "Goodnight, Naruto," was heard and made the blonde grin before he fell asleep.

* * *

**Wow, this was a long one! pfft! REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you for reading! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again I am alive! With another chapter as well!**

* * *

When Naruto woke up, he looked over the side of his bed to see the trundle bed pushed in and no one in sight. He was a little disappointed, he had fully expected Gaara to be there with him. Did Tsunade come home? Is that why he left? He started to feel furious at Tsunade for possibly making the raccoon leave, but quickly shook it out of his head. He couldn't angry at his master, he loved her too much.

He hopped out of bed and fixed his robe which had came undone during the night. He moved around in bed a lot, you have no idea how many times he's woken up in weird positions, the funniest was when he had his head sideways, drooling, with his arms straight, under his body with his butt in the air. Tsunade had found him like that and would never let him forget, even until this day. He kind of missed her, a lot. It seemed as though he hadn't seen her in days.

Naruto walked out to the kitchen and looked out the window. Her truck still was not there. Naruto got real worried now. Has she been out all night? Where was she?! She's hurt, he knew it! She probably got into a car accident and lost a couple of limbs and-

"Your master is fine." A deep voice spoke out. Naruto turned around to see Gaara standing there, thankfully in clothes. The redhead wore a black tank top, long, black cargo pants, and socks. How did he even get clothes? How did he know Naruto was worried about his master? "I know what you are thinking, no I'm not psychic, your tail and ears are frizzed up and your tail was going a mile a minute with your ears going in every direction."

"How do you know she's okay?" The blonde asked with a nervous pout.

"She came into your room this morning. I hid behind the door. She left a note too. I took clothes from her room, she surprisingly has a lot of masculine clothing."

"Oh. Well do you want anything to eat?" Naruto questioned again as he began to take out eggs, bacon, and pancake mix. Gaara gave a small nod and the fox began breakfast. Minutes later, he set three plates full of bacon, pancakes, and eggs down onto the dinner table. Then he took out two more plates and a bottle of syrup and set one plate and the syrup down in front of Gaara while the other plate was across from the redhead. "Eat up while I clean this mess up. Tsunade hates when I don't clean up." Naruto then set some silverware down too.

Gaara grunted then started picking what and how much he wanted. He was a little iffy on how good the blonde's cooking was, nothing was burnt but that didn't change flavor much. He was a bit surprised when he put a fork full of eggs in his mouth, they were delicious. Then he started piling on the food. Once the blonde was done with the dishes he sat down across from Gaara and quickly took some food before the redhead ate it all.

"Is it good?" Naruto questioned then took a bit of his bacon.

"Better than good." The redhead murmured back making Naruto grin.

"So I guess this means we're friends now!" The fox said his grin seemingly growing. Gaara paused, a friend? He's never had one of _those_ before. It felt nice to have...a friend. A small smile spread on his lips, not getting unnoticed by his blonde friend. "You should smile more, it makes you look a lot better. Uh..not that you don't look good without one! You look extremely nice with one! A-and without one too!"

The redheaded man just had to smirk at the younger's little rant. He didn't take any offense to it, in fact a lot of people, men and women, have said he looks handsome. Or sexy, he got a lot of that too. Though, hearing that from the blonde was different. It made him feel even better, made him feel as though he were one of the most handsome men in the world. hen he was disrupted by the sound of a truck, Tsunade was back.

"I have to go." Gaara said as he got up and went towards the back door.

"Wait!" Naruto quickly opened up a cabinet and pulled out a large container. He stuffed it full with the breakfast and gave it to Gaara. "Just bring the container back at some point. Bye Gaara." With that Gaara left the house with the food and a smile on his face.

Naruto put the two dishes in the sink before Tsunade came into the house. He grinned at her and ran over to hug the woman. She smiled just as largely and squeezed him back.

"Sorry I haven't been around for the past night, so in return I'll let you outside for a while." Naruto hugged her again and bolted out the door and to the river.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess who's who's back, back again!? Meee! REVIEW!**

* * *

Before Naruto left for the river, though, he quickly dressed in an orange T-shirt, blue jeans, and his black black sneakers.

When Naruto got to the river no one was there except for Sakura and Shikamaru, but when is Shikamaru ever not there? The bunny was sitting by the river water with the turtle right beside her. When the blonde went over he sat crisscrossed next to the two who looked up at him.

"Oh you're in your humanoid form? Been a while since we last saw you like that." Shikamaru said. Naruto smiled as his slow friend turned to his other form as well, having long, brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail, a slim muscular body, a handsome face, that always seemed to look stoned, and he was nude. The turtle covered his privates with a large leaf that happened to be floating down the river.

Sakura huffed and turned into her other form as well. She had long, pink hair that covered her breasts, a curvy body, but her breasts weren't all too big, and a pretty face. She too took a leaf to cover her other private area.

"So your master let you have free time again. She seems to be giving you a lot of it, I think she's either been in a very good mood or she's planning to get rid of you and dump you out here." Sakura said with a snobbish voice. She held her head high with a snotty look on her face. "By the way, I saw the newbie again. Too bad you couldn't see him Naruto, he's a dreamy one, still not as fine as Sasuke-kun though."

A dark voice responded to her. "He's already met me, you wench." They all turned around to see a redheaded man with a container coming closer to them. Naruto grinned widely and waved with enthusiasm.

"Hiya Gaara! What are you doing here?" Naruto's head tilted to the side in curiosity. Gaara walked over and sat next to him.

"I heard your voice." He answered bluntly. "Here's your container." The redhead handed Naruto the small box. "Your food is good."

"Thanks Gaara! Oh this is Sakura and Shikamaru!" The raccoon gave a nod to the two then looked over to the river. He really didn't care for the other two, but Naruto... He was different, his first friend.

* * *

**okay I'm a little stuck so i a end it right here!**

**REVIEW!**

** REVIEW, I FEED ON REVIEWS!**


End file.
